Dirty Laundry
by Chris Anthony
Summary: [Zoey 101 and High School Musical crossover fic] Dana has always been cautious about falling in love with Logan because she always knew he was the only guy capable of breaking her heart. Major D,L Z,C & G,T
1. Drunken Passions

AN: I got this idea while I was at work the other day and I just wanted to try it out and see if anyone liked it. If anyone does like it, please review and tell me what you think otherwise I probably won't continue it, just because I have a couple other stories (including another Zoey 101 fic, Guitar Strings, which I am planning on updating later this week or next.) The first chapter of this story is basically just Dana and Logan. And although Dana and Logan are one of the main ships in this story there will also be a lot of Zoey/Chase, Troy/Gabriella, some Troy/Sharpay from (High-School Musical), and some other other ships as well, if anyone hasn't seen the movie don't worry I'll explain the characters as I write about them. This story takes place in college and it's rated a higher PG-13, for mature themes, but nothing too graphic. Well here's the first chapter, and if enough people like it, I promise that the next chapter will have more than just Dana and Logan in it…even though there is no such thing as too much Dana and Logan:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, or High School Musical.

Chapter 1- Drunken Passions, Part 1

"I brought the drinks," Logan announced mischievously as Dana opened the door for him. His mouth dropped open in pleasant surprise when he noticed that Dana had just stepped out of the shower. She wore a fluffy purple towel around her torso and her thick caramel tresses hung in damp curls around her shoulders. "Did you get changed into that number just for me?"

"Ha ha, you're too funny" Dana said with a roll of her eyes. She latched onto Logan's wrist with an iron grip and pulled him into the room. "My RA is on a mad rampage today, I heard her boyfriend just dumped her so she's trying to get all the residents in trouble." Dana closed the door behind Logan and then rested her back against it. "I'm not planning on getting caught tonight."

Logan smirked, "While drinking right across from the RA's room, of course not."

Dana hit him playfully on the chest, "Shut up, I just want to let loose and get so messed up that I don't remember where I am in the morning, because believe me today was nothing to brag about."

Logan licked his lips, "We can arrange that," He pulled off his shirt and then tossed it across the room, underneath the shirt Logan wore a wife beater, and Dana caught a glimpse of his boxers. "Why did you invite Zoey, Chase, Gabriella and Troy to our little private party?"

Dana narrowed her eyes at him, "Because…"

"Zoey, Gabriella, and Chase don't drink…and Troy rarely does, I swear I've only seen him take a sip of Jack Daniels, and we have vodka here Dana, vodka," Logan smiled to himself as he stepped closer to Dana. "We're going to be the only drunk one's here tonight, so tell the kids to stay home, while the adults play."

"I won't be playing anything tonight with you," Dana said as she stepped away from Logan who was unbearably close. He looked her up and down with a passionate expression, which reminded Dana why she never wanted to be alone with Logan. Ever since high-school she had been attracted to him, and that was no big secret, but the only problem was she didn't want to get involved with him, because Logan was the type of guy that broke hearts. And Dana wasn't the type to open herself up to a guy that would hurt her. She was tough as nails and she didn't take crap from anyone. "Can you turn around while I get dressed."

"Is that a question or an order, because if you're asking me then I'm going to have to say No,"

"It's an order, and if you don't then I'm going to knock your teeth down your throat," Dana barked.

Logan laughed, "Knock my teeth down my throat!"

Dana raised her chin and then passed Logan a daring smile. "I don't think you're aware of how many boys I've beat up in my college career."

"I'd like to get beat up by you. Anyone else I would break in a second if they touched me, but you Cruz, I'd allow you to make me black and blue all over."

"I have a feeling that you're talking about something nasty."

Logan shrugged, "I like it rough,"

Dana sighed to herself, "Dirty, dirty boy."

Logan snickered to himself as he turned around. He nearly gagged as he looked at the perfectly pink walls of Dana's roommate, Sharpay's side of the room. "This is just disgusting."

"You say that every time you come in here," Dana said as she made a quick grab for her panties while Logan's back was still turned towards her. "Isn't it about time you got used to that god awful display?"

"She's crazy, and what is this glitter strip down the side of the room." Logan asked as he motioned towards the large tape divider that went from the wall to the floor in order to divide the room in two. "And what's that specially made poster of her's…_Sharpay the diva, is the queen of the room_?" Logan had to laugh to himself as he turned back around to face Dana. It didn't take long for him to realize that she hadn't completely finished getting dressed yet. Her back was turned to him, and unfortunately he wasn't getting the views he wanted…but at least he could say she had a nice back. Logan smiled at he watched Dana for a little longer.

"Are you looking at me?" Dana growled. She glared over at Logan who promptly turned away.

"You better not be trying to get in any sneak peeks, you perv."

"I'm not a perv,"

Dana rolled her eyes, "Sure, then what the hell was the porno mags underneath your bed for?"

Logan laughed as he crossed his arms in defense. "When did you see my stash?"

"Dirty boy," Dana muttered as she reached for her brush to run through her damp hair. "What is up with guys and porn anyways, I swear it's like some disease."

"Every man has needs." Logan replied as he sat down on Sharpay's bed.

Dana turned around to look at him with wide eyes. "I don't like my roommate, so I'm not going to bother telling you to get up. But if Sharpay sees you on you're bed then you're going to see her transform into that little evil child from _The Omen_, she'll kill you,"

Logan scoffed as he kicked his feet up on the bed. "I could take her, what is she like 5'3."

Dana smiled back at Logan as she admired his physique for a couple of seconds. He had the body of a greek god, which he obviously prided himself in. Dana looked away as she felt Logan's eyes on her. "What are you looking at?"

"A sexy girl," Logan said.

Dana rolled her eyes, "Well you can look all you want to, but you can't have."

"Tease,"

"Oh, leave me alone." Dana grabbed a clip and pulled up her hair in a messy bun. She looked down at her watch, it was just seven, and she had asked Zoey, Gabriella, Troy and Chase to come over for pizza at seven thirty. "We should order the pizza now, did you bring your _daddy's_ charge card."

Logan ignored Dana's remark. "At least I can give it to that Sharpay girl, Her side of the room smells good." He sat up and then grabbed a fistful of her purple comforter and then brought it to his nose. "Smells good. Some girl I slept with a couple weeks ago smelled like this."

Dana cringed. "I hope you didn't give the girl anything."

"All I gave her was some good Logan Reese lovin, I think every beautiful girl needs a taste of that."

Dana held up her hand in protest. "I've heard enough. Stop talking about your sex life! I'd rather talk about College Algebra or World History than hear another word about your bedroom escapades."

"It's jasmine," Logan rested his nose against Sharpay's comforter, "Is this her perfume…because if it is it's turning me on."

"Eww…just shut up before I come over there and kill you myself." Dana sat up on her bed and folded her arms over her legs. "I have a feeling that I'm going to be on Academic Probation my first semester here."

"I won't," Logan replied as he rested his cheek against Sharpay's bed.

"You don't know what she's done on that bed," Dana said subconsciously hoping that Logan would sit on her bed instead, but he didn't. Dana reached for her body pillow and held it tightly in her arms. "So genius, how is it possible that I could face academic probation this semester while you…Mr. I'm too cool for class, I'd rather head to the beach and skip all day won't be on it?"

"It's quite simple actually," Logan reached in the pockets of his mesh shorts for a couple of hundred dollar bills. "I am rich, and most college students I know are poor."

"We're not all poor."

Logan sat up as he passed Dana an all-knowing smile. "The only reason you're not poor sweetheart is because you have a job at the Career Center, and might I add you make minimum wage…so you're barely making ends meet."

Dana stood up with her fists balled. "I'm going to kick your ass, not everyone is the son of a famous Hollywood movie producer."

"Obviously, poor peasants," Logan said with a confident smirk. He glanced at Dana completely taken in by her fiery temper. "But anyways I'm not going to fail because I pay people to do my work. There are job openings available if you're interested."

"I'm not interested in being your slave so you can get that idea out of your head."

Logan stood up without even bothering to fix Sharpay's comforter back to the way it was, and strutted over to Dana with a self-assured swagger. "I have a load of clothes I need washed, so if you don't want to do my work, then you can always do my laundry."

Dana pulled Logan towards her in one swift motion and then twisted his arm behind his back. "How about you say that once more, but this time with a straight face and see what happens."

Logan winced as he gave in to Dana. "Do you handle all your men like this because if you do…"

Dana released her grip on Logan's arm and then pushed him away from her. He fell to the ground and then jumped up with ease.

Logan flexed his muscles. "You see these guns…I could take you."

Dana waved him away. "Just stop being annoying. Sit in a corner or something until they arrive and behave yourself."

"They're not going to drink. You and I are going to be the only one's throwing down." Logan said reaching for his book bag which was resting on Sharpay's spoon chair. "Let's start our pre-game, get our buzz on."

"I'm not getting drunk with only you in the room." Dana said as she glanced at her book bag which hadn't been opened since she got back from class at two.

"Why not?" He asked. Logan pulled out a bottle of vodka, and some Coors Lights. "You don't trust me…or is it yourself that you don't trust," He raised his eyebrows up and down playfully.

"No, it's not that. I'd just…" Dana bit her lip. "I don't owe you any excuses for my actions." She pushed past Logan and reached for her cell phone on the press. "I'm going to order the pizza. What do you want?"

"Pep…"

"Actually I don't care what you want," Dana cut him off as she went over to get her phone on the press. Before Dana could reach it Logan made a grab for it, and then tucked it into his pocket. "Give me back my phone,"

"Come and get it," He taunted.

"I'm going to ask you one last time nicely and then I'm going to make your cry."

"Make me cry, and beg, I don't mind." Logan said with a laugh.

Dana placed her hands on her hips irritated and watched as Logan fished her phone from his shorts. The shorts dropped down a little lower showing the entire elastic waistband of his boxers. Dana looked away, because she liked the view a little too much.

"I want pepperoni and pineapples,"

"I don't like pineapples on my pizza," Dana argued snatching her phone back.

"So, get two pizzas one the way you like it princess, and the other the way I like it." Logan turned around and walked towards Dana's closet. Since Dana was about to call the pizza place she didn't notice when Logan opened her closet door.

"Where are the cups in this place?"

Dana turned around. "Get out of there!"

Logan picked up some tampons and then smirked, "Girls, and their feminine needs."

Dana clasped her phone shut as she stormed over to him. She grabbed him by his arm and then wrestled him to the ground. His face was bright red as he tried to control his laughter. "I am this close to kicking you out!"

"What…you're a girl, you need to take care of your…"

Dana clasped her hand over his mouth. "Not another word!" He stopped talking and focused his deep brown eyes on Dana's. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Dana brought her hand down. "You don't just go in a girl's closet like that, have you lost your mind?"

"I lost that a while ago," Logan replied. "Just give me the phone, I'll order the pizzas."

Dana was surprised to see that he had given in. She bit her lip as she watched him sit down on her bed. "Are you serious?"

"I'm richer than you," Logan pointed out, he placed down his phone. "How about I get a drink first? Where are your cups Cruz," Logan looked around the room. "Do you have any?"

"Of course I have cups…shit, I don't have cups." Dana remembered as she thought back to last night when she had meant to buy cups, but had forgotten. "I'll run to the mart and get some."

"It's all the way outside," Logan scowled.

"It's right next to the dorm," Dana slipped on her flip flops.

Logan stood up and walked over to Sharpay's side. He opened her closet, and took out a stack of plastic cups, grabbing a few, and tossing the rest back inside. "Done, no need to go all the way to the mini-mart,"

"You better fix that girl's stuff, because she's going to try and come after me, and then we'll be fighting."

"Well in that case I won't fix Sharpay's stuff, because I'm more than down for some hot girl on girl action."

"You're so predictable, and Sharpay isn't even cute. She thinks she is, but she's not."

"Stop hating." Logan teased as he popped open a beer. He poured half of the liquid into a cup and then downed it in one gulp. "Ah, a little warm, but still good." Logan poured a little more of the beer into the cup and then handed it to Dana. "Feeling a little thirsty?"

"Not for anything that your lips have been on."

Logan took another sip, "You know you want just a taste." He stepped closer and then reached for Dana's hand. "You wanted to get so wasted that you forgot about how horrible this day was right,"

"I did but…"

"Have some," Logan said reaching for Dana's hand and then wrapping her fingers around the cup. "Just a sip,"

Dana hesitated for a second and then brought the cup to her lips. Logan watched her with a smile. She took only a sip at first and then she decided to finish off the cup. Dana handed it back to Logan. "I know my reasons for getting wasted, but what are yours?"

"I don't have time for questions when I'm getting my buzz on." Logan said with a grin as he grabbed another cup and can of Coors. "Can I sleep here tonight, because I have a feeling that I might not make it back to my room."

Dana shivered at the thought of Logan sleeping over as she watched him drink another cup. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get drunk with him, because Gabriella, Troy, Zoey, and Chase weren't going to drink, and she knew that. Dana swallowed nervously as Logan placed down his cup and then burped loudly.

"One and a half down." He announced.

"You should eat something before you drink any more," Dana advised.

Logan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "There is a frat party a couple blocks away from campus."

"I'm not going to it, the frat guys at this school are crazy and I'm not trying to end up pregnant, or worse…anyways, there wild. I'd rather drink alone than with them."

"Well that's a little pathetic." Logan said as he leaned against the window.

"It's not pathetic, I'm tough as nails sober, but when I'm drunk I'm not really in control and…" Dana scowled when she looked back at Logan. "Why am I telling you this again? Just order the pizza."

"Neither am I…in control I mean when I'm drunk."

"Then don't drink anymore," Dana said as she watched Logan walk over to her radio. "Don't touch that,"

Logan ignored her and smiled when he realized that Snow Patrol was on the radio. "Have you heard there music,"

"Sure," Dana replied irritated.

"I like this one song because it's so sensual…the beat, the lyrics, it's all just slow and then it speeds up."

"I think it's about time to put down the alcohol because you're obviously loosing your control right as we speak."

"It's called _Somewhere a Clock is Ticking_, and I have a feeling that it's going to be our song tonight." Logan raised his cup in the air in cheers and then took another sip. "To me getting what I want?"  
"And what's that?" Dana challenged.

"You,"

"You should just give it up, because you're _charms_ haven't worked on me since high school so there's no way that they're just suddenly going to start working now. Give it up Logan. You're getting ahead of yourself because you'll never have me."

"Never? Don't be so dramatic. I could have any girl on this floor if I wanted them."

Dana shook her head, "Not this one. You must've forgotten that I'm not just any girl."

"I can have any girl I want," Logan repeated.

Dana stifled a yawn as she went to call the pizza place herself. "Not this one Romeo,"

"I'll take you down from your throne Cruz, after a couple more drinks I have a feeling we're going to know each other better than ever."

Dana stared at the Vodka wearily on her press. Knowing Logan he probably had some plan to get her drunk. She looked back at him curiously, and as she expected he smiled. "You're going to have to get your kicks elsewhere because I'm not sleeping with you."

* * *

"Gabriella, do you mind if Chase comes over?" Zoey asked as she looked up from her English essay that she was editing.

"Not at all, anyways I'm about to head out," Gabriella's dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders as she reached underneath her bed for her sneakers. "Troy and I are going to grab dinner at the dining hall, and then it's back to studying."

Zoey pouted, "You've been studying all day. I know you're exhausted."

"I am," Gabriella slipped on her sneakers and then stood up. "Well that's the price paid for aiming for good grades. No sleep, or time for my boyfriend except at dinner, and by the way you and Chase are welcome to join us."

"I actually promised Chase that we would order chinese food, because you know how tiring diner food gets after a while," Zoey replied as she wrinkled her nose. There was a knock at the door. "Maybe it's Troy?"

Gabriella beamed as she quickly went to answer the door. She opened it for Chase. "Hey,"

"Hey Gabby," Chase replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is Zoey here?"

"I'm here Chase!" Zoey called as she maneuvered her body on the bed so Chase could see her. She gave him a wave and then motioned for him to come in. "Did you bring your script?"

Chase blushed as he shyly held up the folded papers in his hands. Both he and Zoey were in the same drama class, and it just so happened that they were chosen to be partners on the project that was 25 percent of their grade. Chase didn't mind working with Zoey, because he liked her, but he did have a problem with the script the professor had given them to act out.

"Have fun guys," Gabriella said sweetly as she closed the door behind her.

"We will," Zoey called. She glanced at Chase who was still standing up. His eyes were focused on the window, and his cheeks were flushed. "Hey you,"

"Hey," Chase stammered.

Zoey patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Sit, relax, be at peace." She giggled. "You're standing at attention like a general is going to jump out at any second. I promise I won't bite."

"I know you won't," Chase laughed nervously as he lowered himself down onto the bed with Zoey. His arms brushed hers and he felt electric shoot through the tiny hairs on his skin. "Have you read the entire script?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, I had some downtime in Studio Art so I briefed through it." She played around with the bracelets on her wrist and then playfully hit Chase. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…"

"We have to kiss," Zoey replied.

Chase bit the inside of his cheek.

Zoey reached for her remote and flipped on the radio. "My character is a drunk,"

"And I'm an abusive husband…I guess Professor Heyman is really trying to stretch out our acting limits huh?" Chase said quietly.

"It's nothing too hard though, we can do this Chase. All I have to do is be a convincing drunk, and you an abuser…this is going to be hard."

"And don't forget the kiss," Chase replied as he rifled through the curled pages once more.

"I don't mind the kiss,"

"You don't?"

Zoey shook her head, "No way, it's just a kiss,"

"Just a kiss," Chase repeated as if he were trying to make himself believe that as well.

Zoey's cell vibrated on her waist. She quickly pulled it out of her belt clip. "Hello…oh hey Dana…oh! Sorry I completely forgot about that…yeah, yeah…I'm with Chase now, but Gabriella went to dinner with Troy but I don't have any idea what time they're coming back." Zoey rested her back against Chase's shoulder.

He stole a glance at the top of her head, and then looked away. She really didn't care about the kiss? Did she mind kissing him, or did she want it as much as he did. Chase wished that he had talked to Michael before coming to see Zoey, but unfortunately he hadn't got the chance.

"Chase did you still want to go to Dana's."

"Is Sharpay there?" Chase asked cautiously.

Zoey giggled, "I wanted to ask the same thing but I was trying to be nice. I'll ask Dana," Zoey turned her head back around. "Hey Dana is S box there…you know who I'm talking about…Sharpay, is she there…oh it's just you and Logan…why is he yelling in the background? What's wrong with him." Zoey laughed at Dana's comment on Logan being stupid and then Logan coming up with some retort. Zoey held the phone away from her ear as Dana started to scream at him. "Don't hurt him too much Dana," Zoey placed her hands on Chase's arm as she leaned in to press the phone against his ear. His unruly hair was in the way so she pushed it aside. "Listen to them."

Chase laughed as he listened to their bickering.

Zoey took the phone back, "Dana, we can come over for a little while but then we have to work on something. Okay see you in a couple of minutes." Zoey hung up her phone and then stood up. She wore a rose colored tank top over a brown one, and a denim skirt.

She looked beautiful in Chase's eyes, but then again she always did.

"I think they're up to something over there, I'm not sure what, but when Logan's around anything is possible. Are you ready Chase?"

"Yeah,"

Ten minutes later Zoey and Chase arrived at Dana and Sharpay's dorm.

"Come on in kiddos," Logan said.

Zoey wrinkled her nose, "Have you guys been drinking it reeks of alcohol in here…the RA is right across from your room Dana."

"Logan's been drinking, not me" Dana pointed out.

Logan drunkenly clapped and then signaled for Dana to come over to him. "It's a little hot in this room…open a window or something, or I'm going to have to start taking off some clothes." He pulled off his wife beater and then tossed it onto Sharpay's lamp. "Who's in the mood for a striptease? Dana…Zoey?"

Zoey linked her arm in Chase's as she pulled him towards the door. "Logan, why don't you eat something in order to soak up some of the alcohol, and Chase and I are going to head back to my dorm." She said to Dana.

Dana's mouth dropped open as she watched Logan pull down his pants. "Logan, what the hell are you doing? He's showing off now, because there is no way he is this drunk."

"Oh…I'm drunk off my ass" He yelled.

"Put on your pants now, and shut up before the RA here's you!" Dana warned.

"I streak when I'm…" Logan burped. "Drunk," He laughed to himself, "Past drunk."

"Light weight," Dana muttered.

"We're going to go," Zoey said as she pushed Chase closer to the door. The last thing she wanted was to get in trouble by Dana's RA because their dormitory was alcohol restricted and any students caught with alcohol on the premises risked getting kicked out.

"I'm gonna streak." Logan announced as he stumbled over to the door with his boxers halfway down.

"Dana, aren't you going to stop him?" Zoey asked.

Dana shook her head, "Nah, because he's an idiot."

"Maybe not." Logan muttered all of a sudden. He pulled his boxers up and then fell onto Sharpay's bed, "Maybe I should've ate something first."

"How much did he drink?" Chase asked curiously.

"Um…maybe about three beers, and a shot of vodka. He was so busy trying to get me drunk that he didn't pay attention to how much he…"

Logan made a gagging noise.

Dana, Chase, and Zoey stepped back in surprise as Logan threw up all over Sharpay's sheets.

"Shes going to kill him," Dana said.

Zoey grabbed Chase's hand, "We had no part in this, come on Chase,"

Chase squeezed her hand tighter, she was holding his hand. Zoey was holding his hand. Maybe there was a chance for them after all. He shook his head as he focused back on the matter at hand. Logan had just thrown up all over Sharpay's sheets, and it was going to be murder when the 'diva' returned.

There was a knock on the door.

Zoey's eyes widened in alarm.

"It's your RA, room check."


	2. Just Breathe

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter guys. I really appreciated them and I will be continuing with this story as long as you guys stick with me which I hope you do, right now the story is just pretty relaxed college story, but down the road things could change since I am a Drama/Angst addict, but then again I might leave most of the drama for my other story GSSM, and treat the characters in this story nicer:) Thanks again to Sky Writer 93, larabaybee, Ms. Hell Fire 4950, angelcity, -Let it Go-, Ashley, Epic Love, My.Heart.Torn.To.Pieces., Slave to the Written Word, and State of Pandemonium!

Chapter 2- Just Breathe

"It's the RA, open up," There was another tap at the door.

"Oh my god," Zoey whispered nervously. She stepped away from the door and then went over to Dana. "We can't let the RA in here, there's alcohol everywhere, and not to mention Logan is drunk." Zoey placed her hands to her cheek and looked towards Chase who had the expression of a deer in headlights.

"I'm one step away from opening the door myself. I have the keys you know. Someone is in there, I heard talking, so if you're trying to be quiet in hopes that I'm going to go away then it is not going to work. I had a bad day, and I'm hungry, cranky, and just a little irritated, so why don't you do me a favor and open the door. Don't make me ask again."

Dana swallowed down a lump in her throat as she looked around the room. "Um…I uh…I don't know what to do."

"I can't get kicked out of this college. I wasn't even drinking! I don't drink because I think it's dumb…and now I could get kicked out for being in a situation where…"

"Chase!" Dana mouthed and then pointed to Zoey. Dana was freaking out herself and at the moment the last thing she needed was to deal with Zoey's breakdown. Dana quickly capped the vodka bottle and then searched for a place to hide it. She looked around the room. The trashcan was way to obvious because that was the first place an RA would look. Underneath the bed! Dana dived to the floor and then sifted through all of the junk. She had bags of clothes she never knew she had, pictures, trash, everything imaginable was stuffed underneath her bed…it was definitely a hazard so Dana doubted that the RA would look underneath there. Chase seemed to pick up on her train of thought and handed Dana the rest of the beer bottles. "Thank you," She said quietly.

"Open up right now, this is your last warning."

Logan sat up and then looked around the room. "Where am I?"

Zoey gasped because Logan had been loud enough for the RA to hear him. At that moment she was reminded why she didn't like Logan. He was filthy rich, and if he got kicked out of the University then his father could pay off the school to let him back in.

Dana pulled down her comforter in order to hide the mess underneath her bed and went over to Sharpay's side of the room to get Logan. Now she had to figure out what to do with him. "Look what you got us into,"

"So this is all my fault now," He slurred.

"Well it's not mine," Dana retorted.

Logan sat up and then placed his hand to his forehead in order to stop the spinning. "Uggh, I have a headache the size of Massachusetts,"

"I'm about to make it worse than that." Dana said through gritted teeth. "If I get in trouble Logan Reese I swear I am going to kick your as…"

The door opened.

"Alcohol," The RA barked.

Zoey, Chase, Dana and Logan turned to the RA in panic. She closed the door behind her and then shook her head.

"Do you know how much trouble you four…" The RA paused in mid sentence when Dana's roommate Sharpay and her brother Ryan strolled into the dorm.

Sharpay dropped her purse slightly when she noticed the fearful expressions on their faces. "What is going on here?"

"Five," The RA looked at Ryan.

He tapped his sister's shoulder and then fixed his blue eyes on her brown ones. "Why are all these people in your room?"

"I don't know Ryan," Sharpay said. "I asked what is going on here! I want answers." She crossed her arms and then adjusted her weight to the other foot causing her hip to jut out slightly. She pursed her glossed lips in anger as she looked back at Dana. "Knowing her, I'm sure she was up to something juvenile,"

"Excuse me?" Dana barked.

Sharpay flipped her long blonde hair off of her shoulders, "You heard me."

"Actually I didn't, how about you repeat that." Dana challenged taking a step closer to Sharpay, but somehow Logan, as drunk as he was managed to stand up and hold her back.

Ryan stepped in front of his sister, but Sharpay placed her hand on his shoulder and then pushed him away slightly.

"Ryan, you don't have to protect me when it comes to her. I can handle her, and speaking of protection…why didn't you jump to my defense when guys want to fight me, remember last night when I pissed off that guy at the Taco stand and he jumped over the counter, and you ran away like a little girl!"

The RA, Dana, Zoey, Logan, and Chase all listened to Sharpay and Ryan's argument with unwavering interest for a second forgetting the matter at hand."Sharpay, that guy was six feet tall, and you threw your nachos at his face." Ryan replied.

"So! I took a bite of one nacho and it was cold, I couldn't eat that so I told him to make me a new batch with hot cheese."

"But you _threw_ it at him." Ryan whispered as if he was afraid to challenge his sister.

"Are you arguing with me?"

"No,"

"Good," Sharpay passed him a saccharine sweet smile and then narrowed her eyes back at the four victims in front of her. "I smell alcohol." She gasped with the skill of a trained actress contorting her face into a surprised expression. "No way!"

The RA nodded, "This is a dry dorm which means there is to be no alcohol on the premises at any time, you five or in a great deal of trouble."

"Five!" Sharpay barked.

"Five, Ms. Evans," The RA repeated.

"Well I certainly hope your talking about some random in the hallway that ran out seconds before I entered, because I didn't have anything to do with this."

"Well, it's your room as well, so by default you have to also face the consequences."

"That is not fair!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Welcome to college nothing is fair, I'm going to report you all to the Resident Director and he'll handle you five from there. It looks like you'll better start packing because there is a slim chance to none that any of you will be able to stay here after the stunts you pulled."

Zoey closed her eyes as she felt the tears start to fall. There was no way she could get out of this. They were screwed. She opened her eyes to look at Chase who was holding one of his arms as he looked down at the floor.

The RA looked at them all once more. "Before I go to the RD I want to meet with you all at nine be at my dorm…and if you don't show up there will be consequences." With that she stepped out.

Zoey followed after her, and Chase took that as his cue to leave as well.

Sharpay looked after them and then focused back on Dana. "You better have a good excuse for this because I am this close to…"

"What? You're this close to what Sharpay." Dana said obviously not the least bit afraid.

Sharpay raised her chin. "I don't know yet, but when I figure out what I'm going to do you're going to be sorry."

"I'll pay her," Logan spoke up.

Dana, Ryan, and Sharpay all looked at Logan who was rummaging around in his pockets with little luck for his checkbook.

"She'll keep her mouth shut if I pay her off."

Dana rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, just close your mouth before you embarrass yourself any further."

"Here it is," Logan mumbled completely ignoring Dana. He reached on Shapay's desk for a pen with feathers on the end. "Thanks,"

"I didn't say you could use that." She directed towards him.

"Too bad," Logan muttered and then he burped.

"Eww," Sharpay complained.

"Are you really going to pay her off," Dana asked as she was starting to think that the crazy idea could work. Logan looked up at her and nodded. "Why?"

He handed her the check. "Can you write that, I'm _way_ to drunk to write anything legibly."

"My sheets!" Sharpay screamed as she noticed that Logan had completely ruined them.

Logan placed a hand to his aching forehead, "Write a check for her too."

Dana looked down at the check book completely puzzled, and then back at Logan. "Why are you doing this again?"

"Because I'm not going to let you get in trouble for my actions." Logan shrugged as he fell back onto the bed. "I have a heart deep down, that I can keep locked up and allow to come out sometimes," He smirked. "I am so drunk right now, I'm going to stop talking before I say something I regret."

"You should eat something to soak up some of that alcohol." Ryan suggested. He looked around Sharpay's bright pink side of the room for something to eat, and a couple of seconds later picked up a container of bread. "PB&J sandwich?"

Sharpay snatched the container of bread from Ryan's hands so fast that it gave him whiplash. "Don't offer that drunken fool my food! Think Ryan, Think!"

"This _boy _is saving our ass." Dana stated. Her eyebrows lowered over her caramel saucers as she looked down at Logan in wonder. It wasn't like him to offer to help someone out without them paying him back in some way or the other. Was it possible that Logan wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be?

* * *

"Order whatever you want," Troy said to Gabriella.

She whistled as she glanced over the menu at the 'fine dining' restaurant on campus. "I don't know everything is expensive."

Troy shrugged, "So, I'm using my dining dollars and if I don't finish them all now then I'm going to lose all that money, so come on be greedy, order whatever you want."

"Well," Gabriella swiped her dark chocolate curls away from her alluring eyes and then tapped her hands on the table. "The salmon looks good."

"And the salmon is also the cheapest thing on the menu." Troy pointed out with an easy laugh. "Don't be shy, look at the steak it looks good."

"Where is it at?" Gabriella asked.

Troy leaned across the table to show Gabriella. His head bumped hers, and they both laughed. "Right here, the steak, cooked however you want it, with a potato side or curly fries. That rhymed."

Gabriella giggled, "Indeed it did."

Troy sat back in his seat.

Gabriella looked back at her boyfriend. He was incredibly handsome with the palest blue eyes she had seen in her life, and he had longish light brown hair with golden streaks that was usually flipped at the ends. Troy was adorable. "So what are you getting hot shot?"

"The steak,"

"Curly fries of potatoes?" Gabriella asked.

"Hmm," Troy placed a hand to his chin in thought. "You're asking the tough questions aren't you Montez,"

"I'm just preparing for a debate I have in my speech class coming up," Gabriella said. She glanced at the menu one last time. "Okay, I'll have the steak too."

"And you better save room for dessert, because we're going to have ice cream after that."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open. "You're going to have to roll me out of here Troy,"

"I'll carry you out," He said with a smile.

Gabriella blushed and then gazed around the restaurant. The carpet was a champagne color, and majestic chandeliers hung from the ceilings. The restaurant was almost too nice for the guests because the students were all dressed in flip flops and shorts.

"Zoey and Chase didn't want to come to dinner with us?"

"Nah, they had a thing."

Troy playfully raised his eyebrows up and down, "A thing?"

Gabriella playfully hit him, "Not that thing."

"Gabriella get you're mind out of the gutter I wasn't talking about _that_ thing."

Gabriella waved her hand in the air. "Troy, stop playing around, and my mind is not in the gutter. I am far too busy with school, and my club activities to think about anything dirty."

"And don't forget me. I take up some of your time too."

"Right, how could I forget you," Gabriella cooed.

Troy wrinkled his nose back at her cutely and then took a sip of his water. "So did you notice that Chase has the hots for Zoey. I swear she is all he talks about."

"He talks about her a lot?" Gabriella asked with peaked interest.

Breadsticks," The waiter said placing them down on their table.

"Thank you," Both Gabriella and Troy replied in unison.

The waiter nodded and then headed off.

Troy reached for a breadstick, "If I was broke, I would come here just for the breadsticks and then dash out of here,"

Gabriella giggled, "Sounds like something you and Chad would do."

Troy nodded at Gabriella's remark about his best-friend since high school. "Actually I think we will do that some day, but just for fun."

Gabriella shook her head as she took a bite of her breadstick, "So Chase and Zoey,"

"What about them,"

"They would be so cute together." Gabriella gushed.

"Chase loves her,"

Gabriella smiled sweetly as she looked towards the ceiling. "We should set them up Troy,"

"Like set them up on a date,"

"A double date?" Gabriella suggested.

"But Gabby, when will you find the time between school, me, and clubs." Troy said with a smile.

"I don't know. Usually setting people up really isn't my thing, but Zoey and Chase are cute, we should do it."

* * *

"Let's be optimistic and maybe she'll let us off with a tap on the hand." Chase said hopefully.

Zoey shook her head, "Dana's RA is a dragon lady, she's heartless, she won't let us off Chase," She bit her lip as she glanced at her cell phone. "I'm about to have a nervous breakdown,"

Chase stood up, "Just breathe,"

"I can't," Zoey said as she wrapped her arms around her body. She closed her eyes and then started to pace around the room blindly. "I've worked so hard this semester, and I don't want to get kicked out for something I didn't do."

Chase stood up and clenched his jaw. "Worrying isn't going to…" He paused in mid sentence when Zoey looked back at him with a saddened expression. He wanted to hug her but for some reason his arms wouldn't cooperate with his mind.

"My parents have spent so much on me, first they sent me to PCA, and now here…and I can't get kicked out! They'll be so disappointed and my mom she can't handle this now with everything that's going on," Zoey placed her hand to her mouth as she started to cry. "I'm sorry for being so emotional I just can't…"

Chase lifted his arms and then hesitated before he wrapped her up in his arms. He expected her to push him away but when she didn't he found relief in that. Chase rested his chin on top of her silky blonde hair as he rubbed her back. "If I have to go to the RA myself and talk to her I will, you're not going to get kicked out here, Zo,"

Zoey leaned away from Chase in order to look at him. "I feel horrible for crying like this." She blushed as she realized that Chase's shirt was soaked with her tears. Zoey quickly ran her hand over his light blue tee-shirt.

Chase smiled goofily. "It's just a shirt,"

"I know, but…" Zoey patted him on the shoulder and as she looked back at him a strand of hair fell into her eyes. "You don't have to talk to her alone, it's better to talk to Dana's RA in groups."

Chase smiled, "Do you think If I go alone I won't come back,"

Zoey shrugged, "I don't want you to become an unsolved mystery."

Chase was glad to see her smile even under the circumstances. "We were obviously not drinking, so I'll just tell the truth."

"I wish it was that easy," Zoey sighed.

"I am optimistic," Chase said.

"You're just Mr. Optimistic today aren't you, tell me something Chase, tell me anything to make me feel better."

Chase blinked because he had been put on the spot. "I um…your necklace is nice,"

Zoey nodded, "Thank you,"

"And your hair." Chase placed a shaking hand to Zoey's sunshine locks, "It um…smells really good."

"Thanks Chase," Zoey hugged him.

There was a knock at the door.

Zoey took in a deep breath before she went to go get it. A couple of seconds later she was looking back at Nicole and her new boyfriend Avery. Zoey was happy to see Nicole, but not Avery so much.

"Hey girlie!" Nicole squealed.

"Hey," Zoey said in a monotone.

"What a beautiful smile Zo, I almost forgot how excited you were to see me." Nicole said. "Okay, what's going on? Did someone ruin those new flip flops that you got from American Eagle, or did you break a nail." Nicole examined Zoey's hands and then frowned when she noticed that everything was in check. "Okay, something is strange what is going on."

"Nic, aren't you going to give her a chance to speak?" Avery asked.

Nicole stopped talking.

Zoey glanced over her shoulder at Chase who was as far away from Avery and Nicole as possible. For the life of her she couldn't understand why Nicole was still with this guy. "Chase and I went over to Dana's and Logan was there,"

Nicole nodded obviously not as enthusiastic as she had been before.

"I guess I'll explain it to you later…"

"Yeah, you should because Nicole and I are going to a frat party a couple of blocks away from campus," Avery explained or more so ordered.

"Did you want to go Nicole?" Chase asked from behind them.

"Yeah, she did." Avery responded quickly.

"Actually I asked Nicole," Chase said.

Zoey bit her lip as Avery passed Chase a brief murderous look. "Nicole, did you just want to hang out here and catch up with us."

Nicole smiled, "A little,"

"Then come on," Zoey linked her arm in Nicole's and tried to bring her inside but Avery grabbed onto Nicole's hand.

"We should leave now Nic," Avery said.

"Fine," Nicole sighed.

Zoey's mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe that Nicole was following Avery's orders, it was definitely time that she talked to Nicole again about him. She bit her lip as she watched Avery lead Nicole away. "Chase, why is she with that guy?"

"She's not going to be with him for long," Chase said.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to do something, that guy isn't good enough for her, Nicole needs someone that genuinely loves her and he doesn't."

Zoey passed Chase a small smile, "So you'll talk to her with me? Because I'm not sure if I can get through to her anymore."

"I'll do anything for you, but first I need to go talk to the RA," Chase said as he walked towards the door. "I'll be back,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

Chase shook his head, "No…I'll um…weather the storm alone, while you hold down the fort,"

Zoey grinned, "Okay Chase, I'll hold down the fort."

Chase's cheeks turned a tinge of red as he looked at Zoey. She looked away and then walked over to the window. Chase opened the door, but not without stealing one last look. "I'll be back Zo,"

* * *

"I need a mineral water in order to calm my nerves," Sharpay announced.

Dana rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on Logan's chest. It was almost time to meet the RA and he was still asleep. Dana thought that he looked cute sleeping so peacefully, but she couldn't focus on that now. "Get up Lo,"

A smile formed on his face, "Is Lo you're new pet name for me because I like it."

"A Mineral Water please!" Sharpay screamed.

"I know you're not talking to me, because I am not your slave," Dana growled to her roommate.

Sharpay grimaced, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Ryan so how about you turn back around to your little boyfriend."

Dana exhaled, "I'm not going to get into this with you right now."

"So turn around." Sharpay tapped her brother's shoulder. "Ryan, I'm a bit parched could you be a doll and get me a water…NOW!"

"Sure," He stood up and walked outside.

"Thanks bro," Sharpay replied as she reached in her purse to check her reflection in her compact mirror. She fluffed her blonde hair and then reached for some lip gloss. "You're boyfriends plan better work because I'm not getting kicked out of this school."

"He is not my boyfriend." Dana corrected.

"Sure I am," Logan said.

Dana turned back to him swiftly. She stood up and then reached for his hand as she tried to pull him off of her bed. He fell to the floor lazily.

"Are you trying to get me naked Cruz?" Logan yawned as he looked at Dana, "Because if that's the case then you can just ask."

"I am not trying to get you naked, just get the hell up because the RA wants to meet with us all."

"Come a little closer."

Dana raised an eyebrow. "No,"

"I have to tell you something."

Sharpay pulled her nail filer out of her bag, "I like secrets fill me in too…where is my brother with my water!"

"Just get up Logan." Dana sighed.

"Not without this." Logan placed his hand behind Dana's head and then brought his face upwards to kiss her.

"Lo…" Dana tried to scream but her attempts were silenced by Logan's lips.

The door opened and Ryan stepped in with three bottles of soda and a water.

"I thought they might wan…" Ryan started.

Sharpay held up her hand. "Shh…they're kissing."


End file.
